1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk spindle motor employed in a laptop computer or a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spindle motor is installed in the inner side of an ODD (Optical Disk Drive) to rotate an optical disk for recording or reading a data.
The spindle motor encompasses a rotation shaft, a stator including a bearing rotatedly fixing a rotation shaft and a bearing housing receiving the bearing and a rotor having a rotating shaft rotated with respect to the stator, and the stator may be fixed to a base plate.
The base plate has a burring part projected by a burring process and a burring hole formed at the burring part to fix the bearing housing.
An outer surface of the bearing housing is inserted by pressure into the burring part of the base plate through the burring hole, wherein when a bearing housing is coupled to the burring part, the bearing housing may be inclinedly coupled with respect to a base plate or damage can be done to the bearing housing.
In a case the bearing housing is inclinedly coupled with respect to the base plate, a rotation shaft also is slantly disposed, resultantly causing a fatal drawback.